Burn
by Lilyb2010
Summary: Romance story between my OC and Matt Murdock/Daredevil. Keeley Barnes is one of Hell's Kitchen's best new detectives, trying to track down the identity of the masked vigilante, all the while trying to handle run ins with the attractive lawyer, Matt Murdock. Rated M for some smut. Full synopsis in first chapter.


_Note: Okay so, I started watching Daredevil and I'm hooked so I decided to write this story. I'm still fairly early on in the TV show so please don't be too harsh if there are any mistakes, but I do appreciate any constructive criticism you may have! Also there will be smut in this story, it's very much a romance between Matt/Daredevil and my OC, so if you're not into that then you probably won't like this. If you are into that then I hope you enjoy! However, it won't be watered down with a ton of smutty chapters or anything like that._

 **Full synopsis: Keeley Barnes is one of NYPD's best, and toughest young detectives. She's always ready for a challenge, so when the head detective of Hell's Kitchen offers her the chance to track down the masked vigilante and discover his identity, with a promotion on the line, she gladly accepts. Working undercover at night, and still acting as a homicide detective by day, Keeley not only is hunting down the masked man, but also finds herself having run ins with the attractive blind lawyer, Matt Murdock. Soon, she begins to piece together how the two are connected, but the more she uncovers the more danger they are in, and the more they find themselves drawn into each other.**

Rated M mostly for smut etc, but also violence and language **.**

 **Chapter 1, Challenge**

"Detective Barnes?"

I looked up from the top of my desk and tucked a strand of my ginger hair behind my ear and out of my face. "Yes?"

Standing in front of my desk was Jimmy, the new uniformed officer who liked to talk, to me, a lot. "Detective Monroe wants to see you in his office."

"Thanks Jimmy." I uncrossed my legs and pushed my chair back across the marble floor.

"He said something about having a special job for you."

I tried not to sigh as I stood up and straightened my skirt. "Thanks." I headed towards the hall. Of course Jimmy followed.

"Maybe you'll get a promotion."

"Maybe."

"You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"You did a really good job when there was that gang murder back in the winter."

"Yup." I stood outside my boss' door.

"Good luck." The kid looked like he was really to explode with I don't what…hormones?

Before I knocked on the door, I gave Jimmy a smile. My red lipstick tugged at my lips. His blue eyes lit up and he looked like the little blonde haired angel emoji. "Thanks. Jimmy." I gave the door a knock and he looked like the pimples on his forehead where going to bust open.

"Come in."

I nearly jumped through the open door to get out of the splash zone and shut it quickly behind me.

"Ah, Detective Barnes."

My boss, head detective of Hell's Kitchen and my personal career mentor, sat behind his large desk. He removed his black framed glasses and set them down on top of a stack of papers to his right.

"So Jimmy found you easily enough."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the wooden chair across from Detective Keith Monroe. He chuckled at my eye roll.

"If I ever go missing, you can have that kid lead." I brushed my skirt and folded my hands. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm offering you a promotion." He folded his own hands on the desk in front of him, raising his brows and wrinkling his forehead that ran into a receding hairline of muted grey hair that was still holding into some brown. "If you can do me a favour."

"So Jimmy was right." I leaned forward. "What's the favour?"

"I'm offering you an undercover assignment."

It was turn to raise my own brows. "I haven't been undercover in a long time."

"I know, but I highly doubt you'll have any issues." Monroe grabbed a cream colored folder from a stack on his desk. "I'm sure you've heard of the vigilante that's been harassing Hell's Kitchen." He held the folder over his desk.

Grabbing the folder from his rough hands that years of paperwork never fixed, I said, "I thought he was harassing the people who _were_ harassing Hell's Kitchen?" I set it on my lap and opened to the first page inside. It was your basic paperwork on the case. I leafed through until I found the photos.

"He's a problem."

I nodded. The photos were all shitty. Blurry, from far away, in the rain, nothing good enough to see very much. But I could tell he wasn't an old guy, appeared pretty built and had a great ass.

"I want you to find him. Go to the scenes where he has been confirmed at, process the scene, find anything you can. You'll have full, unquestioned access of the crime lab downtown."

I looked up from the guy's ass. " _Full_ access?"

"Yes, twenty-four hours a day."

"Hmm."

"This will be considered off hours however. But you'll be well compensated financially, as well as a promotion waiting should you be successful in discovering his identity."

I shut the folder. "What kind of promotion?"

Monroe smiled. It was a warm smile that reminded me of my grandfather. "You do know I'm retiring soon."

"No, you're not offering me your-"

"Not yet." He chuckled. "But you have to move up the ranks and I don't see anyone else any more capable than you have been. But we'll start but offering you your own office, and your own team."

My mouth dropped open. "You want me to be a team supervisor?"

"If you can pull this off you've earned it."

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"So will you accept?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll take it."

"Good. Now, I need you to talk to some guy in interrogation room two. Claims he killed his stepdad in self defense but on the scene isn't really buying it."

"Okay." I stood up, feeling like I was on a cloud. I had always yearned for my own group of detectives to boss around. It was like Christmas had come very early. "Thank you, Keith, I do really appreciate this."

Detective Monroe shrugged. "You earned it." He put his glasses back on. "Now go get some info out of the guy. I want that case to be clean and straightforward."

"That's how I roll."

Looking back down at paperwork, my boss merely chuckled.

After I stuffed the file on my assignment into my desk drawer, I made sure that I locked it. Then I proceeded to interrogation room two to do my now day job. I grabbed the file out of the basket outside the door but I didn't bother to open it.

When I opened the door to the interrogation room, I was actually quite relieved at what I saw. I had hoped this would be some loser with his chest out at killing his step-dad and not someone who I felt sorry for, and I got exactly what I wanted.

A uniformed cop stood near the door and he gave me a small nod. I thanked him and turned to the guy sitting at the table. I stayed standing.

The usual once over told me quite a bit. He was old enough to have patches of facial hair, but not old enough to actually think combing his hair was a good idea. I could smell the faint lingering of bad marijuana so that was also a good sign in my books.

When I walked in, the guy smiled at me. His teeth were yellowed. So he smoked more than pot. He wore jeans and a Gun n' Roses T-shirt. He jeans didn't look expensive, but they were worn. The tag sticking out of the back of his shirt told me it was a store brand, not something generic that you would buy from a concert where they mass printed the logo on a basic company's tee. His shoes were Nikes, worn and dirty. So he walked in them, didn't run. The haircut he had was a grown out bald fade. Everything screamed poser at me and I liked that in this scenario.

"They sent the pretty one in," he sneered.

I leaned against the wall opposite him. "How old are you?" I opened the file for the first time. "Mr. Boselli?"

"I'm twenty-one." He gave me a nod as he said it.

I furrowed my brow. "Can you tell me what happened, in your own words, please."

"Well, you see, I was home for the weekend from school, and-"

"Don't say another word, Mr. Boselli!"

The door flung open and in hustled two men in suits. They darted around the cop and stood on either side of the guy I was trying to talk to.

"Excuse me?" I slapped the folder onto the table. "What the hell is this?"

One of them spoke up. He had longish hair, that was cut pretty bad. His face reminded of a pug dog, annoying and thinking of doing something that would probably piss me off. "I'm Foggy Nelson, this is Matthew Murdock. We're his attorneys."

The other one was blind. His eyes were hidden behind dark red, circular glasses and he held a white cane against his chest. He was taller than the pug guy, and actually not horrible looking. His hair was dark, parted over to one side, and grew down into stubble that looked a few days old, on a jawline that bordered between hard and soft, but still very strong. I wondered what his eyes looked like.

"Like hell you are!" I snapped.

Boselli looked confused for a second, and then puffed out his chest. "Yeah," he said, "my att-"

"Shut up!" I turned back to the two guys. "Want to explain to me what's going with this circus show?"

The blind guy spoke up. "Isn't all of NYPD a circus?"

Point to him…but I wasn't about to give it to him.

He turned his head over to where pug was standing, near Boselli's chair. "Foggy, take a minute with our client," he said. Then his head turned back to me. How did he know where I was? "I'd like to have a word with Miss?"

"It's Detective." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Detective Barnes."

"My apologies, Detective." He held out a hand towards the door. "May I?"

I shrugged but then realized he couldn't tell. "I supposed you may." I grabbed the door and flung it back open. It hit the wall with a small bang that rattled the glass. I wasn't sure if I had to hold it open for the blind lawyer. Did you hold doors for blind people? I wasn't sure the protocol.

He grabbed the edge of the door and held it open for himself, following me out, and shut it behind him.

I turned to face him and crossed my again, but he wouldn't be able to see that. He held his cane on the ground at his side, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I do apologize, Detective Barnes, for breaking into your interrogation like that." He bowed his head ever so slightly and I saw a tinge of his eyes above his glasses. Not enough to see the color.

"You can't just bust in like that and interrupt my work."

His chin came up. "So you're not accepting my apology?" He sounded almost let down.

"No, I'm not accepting _your apology_ ," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't have to." He pursed his lips slightly. "I just want this kid to have a fair chance. I would like if you could see everything, every angle, before the case closes. The situation is self defense; I would like it to be handled as such."

"We don't know anything yet. Maybe if I had a chance to talk to the guy before I was rudely interrupted, I would have more of a lead on this case and what actually happened."

"I've done my research, Detective Barnes." His voice was cool. "Foggy doesn't know who you are, but I do. I know your record is tighter than any other detective for putting people away. You've closed more cases with tighter evidence in the last year than some people have their entire lives. I also know you're quite ruthless." The corners of his lips tipped up in a slight smile.

It was my turn to puff my chest out. "Are you saying I could easily put this guy away? And then you would lose a case."

"I'm saying you have a lot of power. I'm simply asking for a fair chance."

I smiled, but how would he know? "I could crush you, is what you're saying."

"I'm not asking for mercy."

"You're implying it."

"I actually think that's what you're inferring."

"Hm. Who are you again? What law firm do you work for?"

"We own and operate our own firm, Murdock and Nelson. I'm Matt Murdock."

My eyes widened. "Your own firm? I've never heard of you guys."

"We're relatively new."

"Listen, Mr. Murdock," I took a step towards him, "I have made myself a name, well deserved, I may add, by putting away dangerous people. I do my part to keep this city safe, partly from scum like you. So if you think, that for one second, I would entertain the idea of letting a guilty man walk because some hot wannabe big shot comes storming into my precinct, you are very, very wrong."

Quietly, Murdock chuckled and smiled at me. "Who said he's guilty?"

I stepped back. "Take your time with him, Mr. Murdock. I've got bigger fish to fry than you right now." And with that, I turned away and walked back to my desk, and back to the file that was locked in the drawer. They could have this guy, for now. I was much more concerned with the masked man of Hell's Kitchen.


End file.
